


Let Me Fill You Up

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Oils, Bottom Beel, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Face Sitting, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Massage, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Restraints, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrating wand, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: “So, Belphie,” you had started, gently bouncing on the edge of the bed. It made him rock slightly. “I’ve been thinking about something.”“And that is?” He questioned, voice playful.“I was thinking we could try a little something diff—““You want to top me, right?”———In other words: You peg Belphegor and a few others
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 304





	1. Belphegor

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it for a friend and myself since we were in desperate need of a Belphie Pegging fic dbdhsbsbdb My main mans Levi should be next 😎

You were probably one of the more interesting people he’s met in a long while down here. Who else would be willing to live with seven demons that could kill you at a moment’s notice? And on top of that, feel comfortable enough to talk to, hug, cuddle, and even kiss them?

Belphagor’s never met a human that was as fearless as you.

Yet, whenever you’re around, he feels comfortable, happy. You make him smile, especially when he’s teasing you and making you giggle nervously. Napping with you was even better than napping with Beelzebub. You were soft, warm, and fit comfortably against him. Even more so when he was the little spoon, but he wouldn’t tell you that.

Lately, however, you’ve been throwing hints his way. They weren’t very subtle to him. He quickly picked up on it and put the pieces of your puzzle together before you had even properly approached him about it. He turned the tables on you, throwing his own vague hints your way that you weren’t able to fully catch. It wasn’t until you finally spoke what was on your mind that you realized he already knew.

“So, Belphie,” you had started, gently bouncing on the edge of the bed. It made him rock slightly. “I’ve been thinking about something.”

“And that is?” He questioned, voice playful.

“I was thinking we could try a little something diff—“

“You want to top me, right?”

You had whipped around to him, mouth agape and eyes wide. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at your reaction and had sat up, giving you a lazy stare. 

“You’re easy to read. I know what you want from me.” He had crawled to you, wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling your back to his chest. “And I want it, too.”

That had led to now.

He was waiting for you in the attic in his bed. He skipped school that morning as usual, resting like a curled cat underneath the blanket, pillows surrounding him. The two of you had planned to steal the day for yourselves and put your planned time together to use. It was best to do it when all his brothers where gone to school. Thankfully, Leviathan had went to school that day, too. He had an exam in his class that had to be taken in person, so he couldn’t escape like you and Belphie did.

Said sloth demon was close to sleep waiting for you. He knew you had to sneak away from Lucifer and Mammon specifically, those two always wanting all your attention. Should it really take that long, though? He was really excited for what you both had planned, but lazing about like he was had him drifiting off to sleep.

Just as his eyes were closing, he heard rushing footsteps down the hall. He forced his droopy eyes to open when the footfalls stopped right next to the bed he was half asleep on.

Peeking out from beneath the blanket, his eyes landed on you and the things you had in your hands. In one you had your fingers holding up the straps of... Well, of your strap on. In your other, you cupped two capped bottles protectively to your chest. An expectant smile was on your lips as you stared down at him, jostling the items you were holding.

“I got everything,” you declared, setting it all gently on the bed beside him. “We can get started whenever you want.”

“So eager,” he yawned, shooting you a playful smirk when you pouted. He lifted his arm, the blanket moving with it. “Cuddle me first. We’ll get started soon.”

“No need to tell me twice.”

You walked around to the other side of the bed where he had lifted the covers, kicking off your shoes and crawling into the little pocket he created. You were quick to snuggle up to him, both of you facing each other. Your skin was a little cool to the touch, but he’d warm you up. He felt one of your hands slide soothingly up and down his hip. He shut his eyelids, enjoying the feeling. It was calming, enough to get him to sleep. No matter how much he wanted to spend the morning napping away with you, he was still eager for what was to come.

His face was pressed right above your chest, resting comfortably. He leaned back though, looking up at you. Your eyes were already on him, sparkling with want. He smirked and huffed a laugh at you, to which you frowned at.

“What’s so funny?” You questioned, your hand ceasing its rubbing.

“Nothing. I can just see how excited you are.”

“I can tell you’re excited, too.”

It was true. He made sure not to hide what he wanted, his warm fingers pushing up the edge of your shirt to feel more of your skin. Belphie wasn’t one for unnecessary touching, unless he was feeling a little frisky, of course. Now was obviously one of those times.

You pulled him impossibly closer to you, leaning down to kiss him as his hand kept roaming your body. You were always a good kisser, lips molding perfectly to his. He opened his mouth, allowing your tongue to slip inside. He couldn’t supress the tingles it gave him to feel your tongue on his. That feeling always excited him, but he was normally too sleepy to do anything more. Not to mention his brothers were always lurking about, looking to interrupt for something silly. Regardless, he always thoroughly enjoyed kissing you, even if it were just little pecks as you passed by each other, or pressing one to your cheek when he made you pout.

As the kiss deepened, your hand went from his waist to his hip, fingers dipping under the loose waist band of his pants. You slid further still until you stopped at his ass. You gently groped him there, smiling into the kiss when he squirmed just the tiniest bits. He let you keep going, however, not minding it much.

You pulled back from the kiss, pupils already blown wide. “I want to give you a massage.”

He half shrugged, smiling. “I don’t mind. Go right ahead.”

“I have to get you naked first.”

He quirked a brow at that. Regardless, he took your hands and made them scoop the edge of his shirt. “Better get to it, then.”

You wasted no time in pulling his shirt off and he shifted to help you. You were just as quick with his pants. A satisfied smile worked it’s way across your lips when you noticed him already half hard. Once he was undressed, you instructed him to lie on his stomach and wait. He had to shift a bit to get his still hardening cock in a comfortable position, but he soon settled with his head against a pillow.

He turned his head to watch you move the stuff you left beside him to the dresser across the room. He couldn’t see you over there but he could hear you uncapping a bottle. You padded back over to him, the bed dipping as you knelt on it.

“This is gonna be a little cold,” you warn him.

He made a noise of understanding, shifting again. He wanted you to get started already, but he could tell you really wanted to do it this way. He decided to stay still for you as you poured some of the liquid in your hands.

“Here we go,” you mumbled, rubbing your hands together.

Belphie hissed at the coldness of your hands pressing into his skin. It didn’t last long as you started to massage into his muscles. He knew he was tense—dealing with his brothers would do that to anyone—and the feel of your fingers digging just perfectly into him was just what he needed. Whatever oil you were using made the glide of your hands over him perfectly smooth. 

“Oh,” he sighed. “Why don’t I get you to do this more often? It feels amazing.”

You laughed softly, working further down his back. “Just call on me and I’ll be there.”

He tucked that little bit of knowledge in the back of his head for later.

Your fingers got to the dip of his lower back, right above his ass. You rubbed him just right, the feeling of your slickened digits making him moan softly. He heard you giggle, but you didn’t stop, thankfully. Your hands went down to his ass, massaging playfully. It felt nice and he could feel himself grow harder. He looked back at you over his shoulder and he knew his cheeks were a little red.

You caught his eye. “What?”

Belphie could tell you were getting a little cocky from his reactions. You gave his ass a playful smack that had him supressing a moan. He couldn’t be mad about it even as a light blush dusted his cheeks. He turned his head back around so that you wouldn’t see it.

You stopped touching him and he heard more oils being squeezed into your hand before they returned. You went for the space where his thigh and ass met, massaging deeply. He squirmed a bit as you moved down, enjoying the feel of you immensely. You had given him a massage a couple times before but never with body oils. The added sensation of them against his skin with your skilled fingers had his cock leaking against the bed. You’ve never been this sensual with it, nor extensive. You worked down to his calves, then to his feet. It was a little ticklish, but he was able to keep his laugh inside.

“Okay, baby. Turn over.”

He flipped onto his back and caught you staring at his erect cock. He took his a couple fingers to it, sliding them underneath his head and shot you a teasing smirk. 

“Like what you see?” He giggled at your blush. “No need to be shy.”

“Whatever, Belphie,” you mumbled, hands suddenly on his body again.

You started at his feet and quickly worked your way over his calves. You slowed when you reached his inner thighs, thumbs digging into the flesh there. You made him spread his legs enough to get to the inside of them. You worked with a tender touch, moving in long, slow strokes.

Belphie couldn’t stop the twitch of his cock even if he tried, but he didn’t really want to. He enjoyed you making him feel good and seeing your reactions to his own. The way you kept running your gaze over his body, squeezing your thighs together, and biting your lip told him everything. He may be on the recieving end, but you were getting off on it just as much as he was. He watched your face as you worked up past his cock—where he wanted your hands most—and to his flat stomach. He saw as your eyes flickered to his erection and back to the task at hand. He smirked through the pleasure of your hands making their way up to his chest, pressing in just right.

He reached up after you shifted closer, pulling you down for a kiss by the back of your head. Your fingers didn’t stop moving as you made out with him, willing a sigh from his mouth. Your tongues met and danced together, his hand tightening its grip on the back of your head to keep you there. 

He mumbled your name against your lips in the way he knew you liked; quietly and desperately, voice pitched slightly higher to make you shiver. He knew how you liked it depending in the situation. You liked it when he would press you against the mattress and nip at your neck. You liked it when he laid back and let you have your way with him as he writhed. You liked it when he went from biting you to moaning out loud at your touch. You liked it many different ways, but so did he. You were able to meet him on a multitude of levels that no one else has before, in and out of the bedroom.

You whispered his name back and pulled away. He let you go as you sat up straight, running your hands back down his body. Finally, you made for his cock. An embarassingly loud moan tumbled from his lips when your slicked fingers wrapped around his shaft. He loosely covered his mouth and turned his head from you, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He couldn’t think of a line to retort your gleaming eyes with before you were massaging him.

You hands wrapped around his cock beautifully, pulling and massaging his cock with a practiced ease. You’ve done something similar before, jerking him off with slickened hands until he came for you. It didn’t require much effort on his end and you would obviously get off on it, so he had no problem with it. The way you were doing it now, however? It felt different, better, more pleasurable. He wasn’t sure if it was how one of your hands rubbed circled at the head of his cock while the other pumped rhytmically or what, but it heightened his already mounting excitement.

“Are you trying to make me cum already?” Belphie muttured in between sighs and moans. His hips twitched when you stroked him just right. “Think you can make a mess of me so soon, do you? Don’t get your hopes up.”

You smirked down at him when he finally looked at you again, a teasing glint in your eyes. “Who said anything about making you cum now?”

“Huh?”

Then you stopped, hands leaving him. He was getting close by that point and he frowned at you. “Not funny. Start again.”

You shook your head, hands instead going back to his thighs. “Uh-uh. Today’s my day, right? Let me.”

Belphie stared up at you, legs spreading as you kept kneading his flesh like an expert. You always knew how to touch him, how to set his body aflame with desire for you. Now, as you delibrately avoid his straining cock to instead rub his hips had him a little frustrated. 

A small growl tumbled from his lips. It was involuntary and he stopped it as soon as he realized it happened. You looked at him, smirk looking more catlike as you continued to rile him up. He loved and dreaded the feeling that look gave him.

Then your hands were back on his cock just like before, working him up just right. He gripped the sheets, his previous orgasm slowly coming back. Your hands mixed with the body oils felt like magic on him. His body already felt relaxed and soothed from your massage. With your hands on his cock, it made everything feel all the better.

His hips thrusted up into your hands, sliding just right. He moaned, looking down his body at you. A few fingers slipped further down his shaft until they cupped his balls, gently playing with them.

_Fuck_ , that felt good. You knew it did if your self satisfied smirk was anything to go by.

His toes curled, lips parting to pant your name, back arching. He was so close, so very close. He didn’t need much more to finish. He closed his eyes as he awaited the arrival of his descent.

Then your hands were off of him, his orgasm fading. He groaned, eyes snapping open to glare at you. It was weak, however. He loved being under your control just as much as it was nerve wracking. It made his skin feel prickly and tingly underneath the surface.

You crawled up his body until you were kneeling by his face. “You look a little agitated. Why don’t I distract you.”

With a wicked smile, a hand snaked up to his hair to grab and _pull_ backwards. You chuckled darkly at his moan and quickly moved to straddle his face. Belphie knew what you wanted even before you had positioned above him. Your scent filtered into his nose, intoxicatingly so. He brought his hands up to your hips to lower you down to his face, but you swatted them away and tutted at him.

“No, Belphie. You’re not allowed to touch me until I say so, okay?”

He frowned up at you, hands aching to feel your body like he always did. Part of him wanted to resist, to see what you’d do to him. How far would your punishment go? Would you punish him at all?

Then there was another part of him that wanted to relent, to follow your orders and give himself. It was a bit of a struggle to pick a side, but he soon settled on giving control to you. You were supposed to be the one in control tonight anyways. Who would he be to take that from you?

“Okay,” he mumbled back to you.

He could see the glint of approval in your eyes and he suppressed the urge to smile. 

“That’s right,” you whispered, lowering yourself down to his face. “Eat me out, Belphie.”

Eat you out, he did. His mouth ached for you the moment you seated yourself on his face, tongue and lips touching every part of you they could. Your slick coated him as he slurped your taste down. Your hips ground on his face as he played and sucked on your clit, relishing in your enthusiastic moan. His fingers twitched and gripped the sheets, resisting the urge to disobey you. He wanted to please you how you wanted but, damn, if not being able to touch you wasn’t already affecting him.

“ _Belphie_ ,” you moaned, hands gripping his hair by the handfuls. “Oh, Belphie. Do it like that, yeah. Make me cum so I can fuck you.”

He moaned into you at that, lapping up your juices. He felt his cock twitch, aching for touch. Even more than that, he wanted to bend over for you and let you have your way with him. Fuck, his thoughts were conflicting. He wants to be inside you then have you inside him. He finds it hard to decide which is better, so he focused more on giving you pleasure. You had already decided what the night would entail, anyways.

You kept rocking your hips back and forth, moaning. “Keep that up, Belphie, *yes.* You’re eager for me to fuck you, aren’t you? That’s why you’re trying so hard.”

Your voice kept breaking off to let out breathy moans, but you were right. Belphie was eager to feel you slide home inside him, so he worked you harder and faster. He focused on your clit, fingers tightening in the sheets. Your voice kept rising and rising until, for a second, you were quiet. Then you were cumming in his mouth, hips rocking with wild abandon as you found your voice again. You pulled his hair harder and he whined into you, making sure to slurp your juices down.

You soon lifted your hips off of him, looking down to his face. He knew your juices were shiny on his face, licking his lips suggestively to get more of your taste.

“You look good like that,” you murmured, climbing off of him. “And you did so good, Belphie. I think it’s time we prepared for your reward.”

You climbed off of the bed and made your way back to the dresser, taking hold of the lube and strap on. You fastened the toy to your body and his mouth watered at the way the psuedo cock swayed in front of your hips. You grabbed the lube next and made your way to him, tossing the little bottle at him that he easily caught.

“Get to it then,” you winked at him and went to the other side of the room.

You started to rummage and while he was confused, he trusted whatever process you were doing. In the meantine, he slicked his fingers up, easing a cool finger into his awaiting hole. He sucked a breath in at the feeling, lightly thrusting in and out of himself. He soon added another finger, the image of you thrusting into him fueling him. He wanted to grab his cock and finish himself off, but he knew that’s not what you wanted. Even as his cock twitched and precum dripped down from his slit, he resisted the urge.

Then you were making a bit if a ruckus so he turned to see what you were doing. Apparently, you had decided to drag the mirror out from it’s little spot in the corner. You dragged it towards the bed so that it was facing him. He saw his reflection in the mirror, knuckles deep in his ass, face flushed and slick from your pussy, hair mussed. His body glistened in the low light from the oils you rubbed him down with and he felt more than a little embarrassed to see himself like that. Even more so when you peeked out from behind it, smirking at him.

“What’s the mirror for?” He asked, not able to meet your eye suddenly. 

“I wanted you to see what I see. Lovely, isn’t it?”

He didn’t respond and moved to pull his fingers out if himself but you were quick to stop him. You brought them back to his hole, having him push three slickened digits inside. He groaned, letting you set the pace of his hand. You made him go slow, instructing him to scissor and gently curl his fingers.

“Are you satisfied with it like this?” He whimpered out, subtely trying to ride his fingers. 

You giggled at him, making him pull his fingers back out. “You’re so impatient. You’ll get it soon enough.”

“You said I’d get a reward.”

“Hmm, did I?”

He knew what you were playing at the moment those words left your lips. He just wanted to feel you inside him at that point. He was yearning to have you fuck him like he’s been wanting. So he took a couple pillows, pilled them on top of each other and rested against them. He arched his back, resulting in his ass facing you, nice and spread open. He caught your eye in the mirror and he saw the firery lust that swammed within them. 

“Please, baby, _fuck me._ ” He whined, swaying his hips gently. As much as he wanted it, it was a little embarrassing and arousing to see how he looked in the mirror like that.

“That’s what I’ve been waiting for.”

Then you were positioning yourself up with his hole, more lube being poured onto your toy. It was cool and he shivered, but you rubbed his back soothingly. After you had as much as you wanted spread across your strap, you slowly started to ease inside. 

The stretch was there, but it was a nice sensation, one that left him groaning. He buried his face into the pillows underneath his arms. You stopped suddenly and he made a noise of discontent, looking back at you over his shoulder.

“Look in the mirror the whole time, Belphie,” you instructed, tilting his head with a finger to point it there. “I want you to see.”

He looked into the mirror and you started to push inside again. He watched his own face shift as you fully seated yourself within him. His brows went up and he bit his lip, the look being reflected back at him. This is what you would see? Or rather, you’d see him make all sorts of facial expressions for you. He knew you liked seeing his reactions, but seeing them being shown to himself was like a different level. He chanced a glance up to see you already looking down at him, a wide smile on your lips.

“You’re doing good, Belphie,” you encouraged, bringing your face down to his. “Now just relax and let me do the work.”

That was something he could get behind. You pulled out, then slammed back in, causing him to writhe and moan. You did it again and again, soon setting a fast pace. He whimpered and moaned for you as you pounded into him, making his toes curl. His mind couldn’t focus on anything but the feel of you sliding in and out of him. He dug his nails into the pillows, turning his head to try and kiss you. You let him, laughing softly into the kiss as his moans reverberated in your mouth.

“Listen to you,” you breathed against his lips. “You sound so pretty like that. I want to hear _more._ ”

Then you were going harder, pulling his hips back enough to go deeper inside of him. Your name fell from his lips in a shout, throwing his ass back for you as best he could to feel more. He could see your satisfied smile in the mirror and he ached to see it more often. He could see how much of a mess he looked and could feel it, too. His cock swung between his legs, slapping up against his stomach with every thrust, giving him a shockwave of pleasure everytime it made contact.

Belphie wasn’t sure how long he could last like that. You had been teasing and playing with him for a while, bringing him to the edge only to stop. He wanted to cum so bad, but part of him knew you didn’t want that just yet. He didn’t want to stop, either, so he staved it off as best he could if only to have you fuck him for longer.

“That’s right, baby. Let me hear how much you enjoy my cock.”

Your hand went to his hair to thread into his strands, the soft sensation a startling contrast to the way you drove into him. You were sliding in and out just how he wanted, his ass tightening at the pleasure. It felt so good he that he wouldn’t have been able to hold back his cries even if he wanted to. Then you gripped his cock and hit that bundle deep inside him, making him cry your name.

His mind stopped wanting to work after that, but you didn’t stop. You kept hitting that spot and jerking him off, all of it crashing across him at once. He definitely wouldn’t be able to last, not after that. It was too much, the pressure bubbling up inside him.

“I’m going to cum!” He managed, throwing his hips back more. “Please, can I cum this time?”

“You can cum, baby,” you purred at him and that was all he needed.

All the stimulation from earlier to now all came washing over him as he came, body shuddering as his cum shot in thick ropes towards the bed. His eyes screwed shut, mouth wide open with a broken moan of your name. You kept going, milking him and then some. He whimpered as his body tried to come down, hands scrambling along the pillows underneath him. You weren’t letting him, however, and he delighted in the overwhelming sensation that you had washing over him even as it started to feel like too much.

“Listen to that,” he vaguely heard you hum out. “Like a songbird.”

“Please, _please,_ ” he whined, his cock swinging between his legs with the power of your thrusts.

You slowed to a stop, his body relaxing at that. He panted as you pulled out and he felt empty afterwards. You gently pushed his hip until he was lying on his side. He felt the bed shift as you moved up to him, drapping your body against his back to be the big spoon. He sighed happily at the feeling of you gently pressed up against him. He moved to be impossibly closer to your body, humming when he got comfortable.

“How’d you enjoy it?” You ventured, trailing a finger down his arm.

“Did you have a good time?” He countered, eyes feeling heavy. He yawned hard, threading his fingers through yours when you placed it on his hip.

“Yes, it was just wanted I needed.”

“Good. So did I, then.” 

He yawned again and you playfully swatted his hip, waking him up some.

“You can’t sleep yet, Belphie. We have to get cleaned up.”

“That can wait,” he mumbled, eyes sliding shut.

The last thing he heard before he slipped off into dreamland was you sighing and telling him you love him. 

He loves you, too.


	2. Beelzebub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said levi was next but beel’s been on my mind a lot so here we go!! Also i wrote this in one sitting just cause i couldn’t get the image of him bending over out of my head as i worked, so that was my main focus and motivation for this addition :D
> 
> It’s been proofread!

You sat on the edge of Beelzebub’s bed, hunched over your phone as you played that app Levi had suggested. It was surprisingly loads of fun and catching the spirits proved to be quite entertaining. 

You had been waiting on Beel to get back from a game he had to do that day. You had originally planned to go with him, but got wrapped up in a scheme with Belphie and Satan to prank Lucifer. You weren’t entirely on board with it and had felt guilty about not being there to cheer your man on and see him to victory, but you did get to laugh at Lucifer after his younger brothers had successfully pranked him. Obviously, you had gotten lumped in with their punishment, but Lucifer went easy on you and only scolded you for a hour and a half. 

With all the time it took for that to happen, Beel had already finished his game, declaring his victory with him having won the final point they needed. He had texted it all to you and you happily texted him back, sending him selfies with encouraging messages since you were ‘t able to make it. Beel had seemed to appreciate it, sending selfies back to you with him smiling brightly.

That led you to where you were, waiting for Beel to come back home.

Just as you had put started to try and catch another spirit, the door opened and closed rather quickly. You heard the sound of heavy, bare footsteps and smiled as you weakened the spirit. 

“Hey, Beel!” You called, not taking your gaze off of your phone. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Yeah?” You heard him pad up behind you, his scent drifting to you. Did he just recently get out of the shower?

“Yeah, of course. I— _Yes!_ ” You cut yourself off with a triumphant shout, smiling excitedly. “I’ve been trying to catch that one for a while.”

“Can you look at me?”

You perked up at that. He sounded... vulnerable and possibly expectant? It wasn’t often he sounded like that and you were glad he asked then since you wouldn’t have lost the spirit at least. You closed the app and turned to him, mouth opening to speak but dying on your tongue.

Beel stood behind you in nothing but a towel, body still slightly damp from what you assumed was his shower. He smelled of a deep, masculine soap that had a touch of sweetness underneath. You could see how the towel tented around his crotch, his bulge hard to hide. He was looking at you, but when your eyes roved over his body and made their way to meet his gaze he turned away, a blush dusting his handsome face.

“Oh, _Beel_ ,” you purred, placing your phone down on the bed. “You want me tonight.”

It wasn’t a question but he nodded regardless, clutching his fist in his free hand to his chest. “Yes, ma’am, I do. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“Have you now?” You smiled as he nodded, getting up from the bed to stalk over to him. “Drop the towel.”

He did so quickly, the towel pooling at his feet and revealing all of him to you. You’ve seen him nude numerous times, but it always felt like the first time to you. His body was well defined, muscles showing easily. His cock stood tall, already twitching as you stared. The water droplets that still clung to him was enticing and you wanted to lick them off. You made sure to be clear in giving him a once over, smiling in approval. 

“Ma’am,” he mumbled, shifting underneath your stare. 

You could tell he wanted to say more, so you gave him the go ahead with a nod and wave of your hand. “Tell me what it is, Beel.”

“I want you to take me. Please.” He gulped, bringing his gaze back to you. “I even prepared myself in the shower.”

You could see the hopefulness swimming in those warm depths as he licked his lips. To think he’d go so far just to bend over for you. It was thrilling. Beel took initiative on occasion and more often than not, it would be sweet and gentle vanilla sex with lots of hand holding and praising. Even on the rare occasions where he would pound into you until you came more times than you could count, he always found a way to make your heart melt. Whether it was the whispered utterances of your title or how hard he’d kiss you when he came, he never failed to make you swoon.

So, to see him standing there, eyes brimming with both hope and want, you couldn’t help but to smile up at him. You had a hard time denying Beel much of anything he wanted and sex was no exception. 

You stepped up to him, a hand going to his cheek to cup gently. He ducked his head to make it easier on you, nuzzling into your palm with a quiet hum. _How cute._

“Did you cum in the shower?” You asked, watching him intently.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“More than once?”

He shook his head. “No, ma’am.”

“Perfect,” you purred out, tracing a hand down his chest. 

You made sure to pinch his nipples on the way, loving how he moaned sharply. He shivered underneath your fingers as you kept going downwards. You ghosted your fingers down his thick cock, biting your bottom lip at how it twitched from the touch. Normally, you would take your time and work him up in a frenzy, but your mind was filled with the image of him fingering himself in the shower as he jerked himself with his other hand until he came. You could practically hear his heavy breathing and squeezed your thighs together. What you wouldn’t give to see him do that again.

You gripped his cock suddenly, stroking. His startled moan was like music to your ears, hips stuttering into your hand. You tsked him and he stayed still as you picked up your pace, voice rumbling in appreciation. Watching him as his eyes were half closed and focused on your hand was enticing, already imaging what was going through his mind. You were impatient tonight, however, and let his cock go. Beel’s barely even done anything and he’s already riled you up. Your whole body was on fire and you needed Beel to make it hotter.

“Lie down on your back. On the bed.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

You didn’t have to watch him to know he was doing as told. Such an obedient demon. A pleaser. 

You stripped yourself down, pussy throbbing in anticipation. You were already wet when he told you he prepped himself, but now you felt ready to get to it. You weren’t cruel, however, and even if he prepped himself, you were going to do it again yourself soon. First, you had to get at least orgasm off. You couldn’t think straight with lust clouding your mind so.

You admired his body as you made your way to him. Seeing his cock leaking at the head and twitching made you want to ride him, but you decided against it. You just knew if you did, the play would be over before it truly began. Instead, you clambered up his body until you were straddling his face. You didn’t need to speak for Beel to know what to do.

You lowered your hips down to his face and he quickly got to eating you out. His tongue and lips worked across you perfectly, sucking and licking your clit to have you rocking your hips. You felt insatiable as you rode his face, fingers gripping his soft locks for leverage. Beel seemed ravenous as well, slurping down your juices like a man starved. It was exciting to hear how vigorously he was pleasing you and even better to feel. 

You tugged his hair upwards, trying to draw him impossibly closer as you rocked harder on him. “Beel, baby, _yes!_ Good boy. Touch yourself for me.”

Then you heard the distinct _fapping_ sound accompany the sound of him eating you out. You could feel the shaking from his arm moving so swiftly, his moans rippling across your pussy in the best of ways.

You threw your head back, grinding down harder on his face, swiveling your lips. He focused on your clit as best he could, then. He was probably able to tell you were close and wanted you to drop over the edge as much as you wanted to. 

“Beel... _Beel!_ ” 

You shook as you came on his face, rocking back and forth recklessly. He drank down the juices the flowed from your pussy greedily, lapping and sucking what he could until you rose your hips from him. You looked down at him, watching as he licked his lips hungrily with bright eyes. He looked almost dazed, your slick coating his face in a way that could only be described as erotic.

“You taste delicious, ma’am,” he moaned, still stroking himself. “Will I have more of your taste tonight?”

You weren’t sure, if you were being honest. With just how he was always so eager to do so and you still felt the clawing hunger of lust in you, perhaps you might. For now, you smiled down at him and got off the bed, ordering him to stop touching himself. He did so with a whine.

“We will see where the night takes us.” You finally replied, making your way to his dresser.

Inside one of his drawers, you pulled out your strap on and lube. Even if he already did what was needed for you to slide in with ease, you wanted to make it as smooth as possible. 

You situated the strap on to your body and took the lube, quick to climb back onto the bed. You sat back, letting your pseudo cock stand tall as if you were erect. 

“Now, Beel. Turn around and bend over for me.” You gripped your thigh, eager to see him do it. “Let me know what you want.”

He drew himself up onto his knees, cheeks a pretty red once again. He turned until his back was facing you then, slowly, bent at his hips until his upper half was resting on his strong arms. He spread his legs, showing off his heavy balls and cock, more precum dripping from the tip. You saw how his asshole clenched then released, a hand coming around him to spread one of his cheeks. He looked at you over his shoulder, brows drawn together as he exposed himself to your greedy gaze.

“Please, ma’am, put it inside me. I want you so badly. I want to feel you stretch me out, ma’am. You always make me feel amazing.” You could see the embarrassment settle over his face when you didn’t respond. You knew he knew what you wanted. “I need it, so please, ma’am. Please fuck me.”

There it is.

You smiled, pouring lube into your hand. Beel closed his eyes, a moan already tumbling from his lips. You slicked your fingers, using your hand to further spread his other cheek. You tested just how far in you were able to go and was pleasantly surprised to know that you were able to slide all the way in without any catching. It was smooth and seamless. He was very thorough, then and probably took his time. That would explain why he came in already hard and wanting you.

You smiled, pulling your fingers from him. “You’re such a good boy, Beel,” you praised, slicking your faux cock. “Always doing so well for me. You deserve to be fucked good as a reward. What do you say, my good boy?”

“Yes, ma’am! I want to be your good boy all the time. I love pleasing you.”

Your heart melted at that, knowing it was true. Even outside of the bedroom he made sure to make you happy and sated, giving you all his time and attention whenever he could and spoiling you rotten.

Then he looked back at you, eyes pleading for more as he further spread himself for you. You were still eager to get things underway and since you didn’t have to prep him, you didn’t have to wait any longer.

You slid into him, the motion fluid and easy. Beel moaned out at that, hips twitching. You gripped the tops of his ass for leverage as he used his other hand to open himself in your stead. You started off with a slow pace but soon picked up speed, hips snapping against his ass rhythmically. His voice deepened as he made beautiful noise for you, throwing his own hips back to feel more.

“Tell me how it feels, baby,” you purred out, watching how his ass jiggled with each thrust. 

“It feels _so good_ , ma’am,” he panted the words prettily. “You’re making feel so good.”

“That’s right, baby boy,” you leaned down, your breasts on his back as you reached his face. “You want me to make you cum like this?” At his loud cry of agreement, you couldn’t help but to smile wide. “Then I’ll make sure you cum nice and hard, baby.”

“Please, ma’am, _please!_ ” He moaned out, meeting your thrusts with even more enthusiasm. “I need you so badly.”

There he goes again, making your heart melt with his pretty earnest words in the heat of the moment. Hearing him say that only fueled you to make him feel even better, however, so you leaned back and reached a hand down to catch his swinging cock. His whole body twitched as you stroked him, feeling how hot and heavy he felt in your hand.

You went fast, wanting to push him over that edge. You were absolutely obsessed with how needy he was being, having you wishing you could hear him like that forever. His voice was lowered deep but loud, filling the space along with the lewd smacking sounds.

“I’m gonna cum. _I’m gonna cum!_ ” 

Beel then went rigid for a second before he broke, cock jumping in your hand and voice letting loose a symphony of moans as he came. He kept thrusting back on you erratically throughout it, shooting long and thick ropes of cum on his sheets. You only wished you could have him on his back to see his face.

You rubbed soothing circles over his lower back as he calmed down, chest heaving as he breathed deeply. “You okay, baby?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He licked his lips, pushing himself up with his arms. “May I please taste more of you?”

You smirked, pulling out with a wet sound, taking a moment to appreciate how he shuddered at the feeling. “Of course, baby. I’ll be right there.”

You stripped yourself of your strap, setting it on the dresser. When you went back to the bed, Beel had moved out of the way to let you climb on unhindered. You lied on your back—making sure not to lay in the mess he made earlier—and spread your legs, clit throbbing for his mouth again.

“Eat up.”

He dived between your legs, once again eating you out with vigor. His tongue slipped inside you to taste before slipping back up to your clit to suckle. You gripped his hair, feeling him press somehow closer.

“Use your fingers, too.” You ordered between pants. “Inside me.”

He didn’t answer verbally, instead just doing as told. He fingered you with a practiced ease, curling them inside to hit against your g-spot. You threw your head back as he assaulted your pussy, making you whine and whimper. He was always amazing at eating you out, something that came as no surprise to you. It was still like a little slice of—ironic—heaven to have him buried between your legs like he belonged there.

Your second orgasm was swiftly approaching as you rolled your hips towards him. It wouldn’t be long and you knew that, legs rising up and moving towards each other. Your hips bucked up and back arched, mouth spilling more praises that you were sure Beel was eating up inside just like he was doing to you.

Then with a rumbled moan from his mouth, a bend of his fingers, and flick of his tongue, you were cumming again. You spasmed as you came, legs clamping tightly around his head. Thankfully, he pulled back as you started to relax, giving time for your sensitive pussy to recover. 

You lied there, sweaty and spent from the activities. A smile spread across your face when Beel crawled up to you, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. You kissed him back with what strength you had left, limbs heavy.

“Someone’s tired,” he joked, nosing along your neck. You tilted your head to let him as he breathed in your scent.

“And you’re not?” 

He shook his head, a hand coming to wipe away the sweat that gathered on your forehead. “Not really. But you are, so we’re stopping here, right?”

You nodded, hand limply patting his shoulder. He huffed out a sweet laugh that made you laugh, too. 

“I need to make the bed. Hold onto me.”

You rose your arms up to circle around his neck, letting him carry you to his plush chair. He rarely used it, so you didn’t mind the idea of being in it while you were in such a state.

Beel quickly changed the sheets then scooped you back up, placing you underneath the blanket and sheets with care. He kissed your cooling forehead with a smile and, just like every other time you slept with him, Beel was doing little things to take care of you. Truly a demon that lived to please.

“I’ll go get you something to drink and eat.”

Beel made to walk away but you whined and gripped his wrist. He could have removed you, but decided not to. You smiled when he stayed put, staring at you with eyes full of love. How could he be just so handsome and lovely all the time?

“Just stay with me. Let’s sleep.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered, slipping into the covers beside you.

You fit snugly against his chest, his big arms wrapping around your frame in a comforting hold. You intertwined your legs together, throwing your arm over his body. You sighed, tired but content. You kissed his bare chest and he laughed softly, saying it tickled. Not wanting to get him riled up once again, you just snuggled as close as you could to him, smiling.

“Stay and sleep here with me.” You mumbled, feeling drowsiness already setting in. “We can deal with everything else later.”

“If that’s what you want, sweetheart.”

You smiled at the pet name, loving how it rolled off his tongue. Yes, just like any other time, Beel could make you swoon with little effort and over the smallest of things. Yet, you wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Leviathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s here now!! This was based off of his “Levi the Maestro” card! Hope you like!
> 
> I didn’t proofread so there will be errors. I’ll proofread later.

“This turned out great! Thank you! I couldn’t have done it without you.”

You smiled at Leviathan, happy you could help him. “No need to thank me, Levi. It was fun.”

“I still want to thank you, so...” he trailed off, stepping closer to you.

You watched him curiously, head tilted slightly as he started to blush. Such a quick change to how he was a little while ago, having you help him with his little music video. He seemed so confident, in his element, and now he was back to being the blushy otaku you knew and loved.

“Yes?” You tried, staring up at him.

Levi glanced at your lips then away, then back again, repeating the gesture a few times more before he finally looked you in the eyes. You had a feeling you knew where this was going.

“Here’s a... k-kiss...for your efforts...”

You smiled wider at him. “Yes, please!”

He hid his mouth behind his hand, words coming out muffled. “H-Here it comes...”

You had to move his hand out of the way when he leaned in to kiss you. It was a light peck, nothing more. It disappointed you a little as he backed away. You were hoping for more, especially since he was brave enough to offer in the first place. You were normally the one who initiated anything of the sort, though that didn’t bother you. 

You gripped the collar of his shirt, stopping him from moving from you. Obviously, he could dart away from you if he really wanted to, but he didn’t. Only stood there frozen as he stared at you, eyes wide and blush deepening.

“What is it?” He asked, voice small.

You pulled him closer to you, so close the tips of your noses were touching. You couldn’t stop the smirk that made its way across your lips at the sound of him gulping.

“What are you—“

“That wasn’t enough.” You stated before diving in to kiss him.

You closed the distance between your lips. He let out a muffled sound, hands shakily resting on your sides. You slipped your tongue across his sealed lips until he parted them for you, allowing the slick muscle inside. Levi panted into your mouth, tiny moans interlacing them, fingers squeezing you.

So he was enjoying it that much? It brought a little sadistic pride into you to know just how easily you riled him up. 

You pulled back from the kiss, watching as Levi slowly opened his glazed over eyes. He was blushing furiously, pink lips slicked with your mixed saliva, panting softly. He wanted more. You could tell by how he stayed so close to your face, tongue peeking out to swipe across his lips.

“Sit down on your cushion.”

Surprisingly, he followed your command, tripping over a couple books to sit down on it. You always wondered what he used that large cushion for. It always stayed near his bathtub bed and you’ve never seen him use it until now.

You stalked behind him, mouth watering at the tent in his pants that he so desperately tried to hide. You tsked at him, waving his hand away. “Don’t hide it, Levi.”

He spread his legs at your urging, covering his mouth with his palm again. He couldn’t meet your eye. “I-It’s embarassing.”

“That’s what makes it so sexy.” You sat on his spread legs, straddling him. “I love seeing you all embarassed like this.”

He jumped underneath you and you noticed his cock twitch. “What are you doing to me? I... I can’t think straight.”

You forced his hand away, grabbing him by the chin and forcing him to look you in the eye. “I don’t want you to.”

“But-“

You kissed him. You were able to slip your tongue into his mouth again, grateful with how quickly he recipicated it. His hands went to your sides again, still a little shakey. Instead of letting them rest there, you took his hands and placed them on your breasts, making him squeeze. He moaned your name, doing the rest of the work himself. He was a little rough, but you enjoyed it nonetheless. You sighed into his mouth at the feeling of his fingers finding your nipples, brushing over them repeatedly. You’ve never been more happy to not wear a bra. 

You left his lips to kiss down his jaw to reach his neck, teeth clamping down hard enough for him to twitch. You soothed the bite with a gentle lick before moving on, reaching the other side of his neck. 

He was whimpering, head leaned back to give you more access. “I’m— _fuck_ — I’m going to—“

You bit down again and he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, hips twitching underneath you. Fearing the worst, you shot back from his neck to apologize for hurting him but stopped.

Levi was breathing hard out his mouth and you felt his thighs flex under yours. His hands had flew to cover his crotch as soon as you moved but you already saw what he was hiding.

You tried to move his hands away but he resisted, shrinking away from you. “Levi,” you started softly.

“But I just—“

“ _Leviathan,_ ” your tone was sharp, cutting through his embarassament enough for him to listen.

He reluctantly moved his hands away from himself and you got to see it clearly. He had came in his pants, a wet stain showing through the fabric that wasn’t there before. Even then, his erection stood proud from within its confines, practically begging for more as it jumped.

Oh, that was exactly what you liked to see. The smile you sported had to be sadistic as you drifted your gaze back up to his face. He’d never came when you made out with him before. Seeing him shake and blush underneath you was like being presented with a mouth watering meal after being starved.

“What— What are you g-going to do to me?” He mumbled.

You licked your lips, nefarious thoughts filling your head. “I know one thing I’m going to do for sure.”

He met your gaze for a split second before looking away. “What is it?”

“I’m going to dominate a certian little submissive demon by the name of Leviathan.” You giggled at how he whimpered. “How does that sound?”

He nodded, legs shifting. “I have... things. That you can use on me... If you want!”

Was he really just going to let you? You had thought he’d put up a fight or some form of front at the very least, not just roll over and give you the tools to do so. You guess it’s because the two of you slept together previously—quite often, actually. You didn’t think he’d be as horny as he was all the time—so perhaps he was getting more comfortable with you. Whatever the cause, you were excited to see what he had in store for you.

You quirked a brow at that and stood, looking down at him. “Show me.”

He scrambled to stand, almost tripping over the same books from earlier. He made his way to his closet, stepping inside. You could hear him rummaging about before he stepped back out, arms full. He made his way back to you and dropped everything on the cushion.

What laid out before you was a strap on, lube, and two chained cuffs that looked soft on the inside. Well. That was quite the collection. The strap wasn’t that small, either, alluding to him getting adjusted to that size.

“How long have you had this stuff?” You asked, genuinely curious. Did he have someone else use them on him before?

“A c-couple months.”

“Have you used any of it before?”

He nodded, fidgeting with his fingers, letting his bangs fall in his eyes. “Yeah. Aside from the cuffs.”

You looked back down at his small collection and back up at the blushing otaku before you. “How were you able to use the strap on by yourself?”

He flustered at that, turning his face from you completely. “Uh, well, I... um...”

You cut him off with a wave of you hand. The strap on looked removable anyways, so you could hazard a guess as to how he used it.

You surveryed the small collection before you, mind already generating an idea on how to use it all on him. After a short while, you turned back to him, wicked smile in place. You reached your hand out and gripped his collar again, pulling him into your embrace.

You kissed him passionately, swallowing the shuddering moan he let out. He was so eager, _so pliant_ , and early on, too. It was making you wet, a need to dominate him rising within you. One of your hands went to his hair, tangling in the smooth strands before tugging harshly. He whined, hands bracing themselves on your shoulders, gripping tightly. 

You drifted from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two of you. You stared at his face, adoring how his cheeks and neck stayed that pretty shade of red. Giving him a once over, you finally let him go and stepped back, glancing back at the pile of toys before you. There was just something missing...

“Hey, Levi, I’ll be right back, OK?” You were already walking towards the door. “There something else we need.”

“But what—“

You closed his door behind you and hurried to your room. Quick as possible, you dug around in your dresser until you found it. You felt almost like a video game character with how triumphant you felt when finding it. You checked to make sure it had batteries then rushed back to Leviathan’s room. You didn’t want to be seen by any of his brothers or stay gone long enough to make Levi worry.

Hustling back into his room and half slamming the door closed behind you, you locked it before stalking back to Levi. He was sitting on his cushion, holding the things he had shown you. On your arrival, he jumped, mouth opening then staying open. He saw what you had in your hands and squirmed.

You waggled the toy at him, smirking. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun with this vibrating wand, won’t we, Levi? Hope you’re ready.”

He swallowed hard, standing. “I— We, uh—“

You thumped him on the chest with the wand. “Undress, now.”

“Y-Yes, Mistress!” He seemed to fumble with the things he had until you took them from him to hold before doing as told. 

That title was certainly new to you. You liked it, however, and wanted to hear him say it again. It sounded good from him.

You watched him closely as he stripped, your pussy throbbing at the wide eyed look he shot you. Satisfaction filled you at the cum staining the inside of his boxers, cock standing tall and proud. Once he was naked, you motioned for him to lie on his back on the cushion. You sat everything in his tub aside from the cuffs. 

“Raise your arms and legs. Yeah, like that.”

He was _so_ exposed like that. You could see everything he had to offer and licked your lips before setting to work. 

When you were done, you had each arm cuffed to the opposite foot to create an ‘X’ formation. If he tried to lower his legs, his arms would go with it. If he tried to raise him arms, his legs would go with it. He could move his arms closer to his legs and the chain connecting them go slack. He cautiosly tested his bounds as you stripped yourself. You kicked your clothes to the side and admired your handiwork.

His cock was leaking precum, dribbling down his shaft and balls. You knew his arms and legs would be tired by the time you were done with him and the thought of you causing that made you smirk again. The fuzzy shackles sat snugly around his wrists and ankles, the pink and white color of them looking pretty against his skin. It looked so pretty that you wished you could look at it forever. In fact...

“Hey, Levi,” you started, eyes roving his body like a hungry beast. “Can I ask you something?”

“Wh-What?”

“Can I take pictures? And record?” You were already fishing your DDD from your discarded pants pocket. “I wanna remember this moment for a while.”

“What? Th-That’s so—, I can’t believe—“ he kept stuttering, thin chains rattling as he moved. He turned his head from you and looked at you from tge corner of his eyes. “Embarassing.”

“I know it is.” You held your DDD in your hand, the screen still off. “If you don’t want me to, I won’t. I won’t go against your wishes like that. You know this.”

He seemed to think for a moment. You couldn’t quite tell what was going through his mind but he finally turned back to you. He tried to hide his face behibd his hand but the chain stopped him. “No one else will see them, will they?”

“‘Course not.”

He nodded, shifting. “Then it’s alright. B-But! I get to do the same to you later.”

You smirked, nodding. “That’s fine by me.”

You didn’t doubt he’d hold up his end of the bargain. Right then, however, you were more excited about getting a couple shots in. You brought your phone’s screen to life, unlocking it to open your camera. You took a few snaps, grateful for the DDD’s amazing camera quality. The pictures were crystal clear and you just knew you’d look back on them often.

“Mistress,” he whined, wriggling. You took the chance to take another photo. He had his ass raised perfectly there. “Please, hurry. This is embarassing.”

“You like it.”

He frowned and looked away. You could tell he knew you were right and didn’t oppose you. Finally, you decided you were done for now and set your device on the floor near the cusion. Now’s for the real fun part.

You fished the strap on from the tub and fastened it to your body, grabbing the lube next. You coated your fingers in the slickness, eager to prod them against Levi’s ass. 

“Cold!” He jumped, ass twitching against your finger.

“It’ll warm up, baby. Just relax.” 

You kissed the inside of his thigh multiple times before he finally relaxed his body enough for you to push a finger in. It went in relatively smoothly, resistance minimal. Slowly, you pumped your finger in and out of him, watching his face as he took it. One finger didn’t seem to be enough so you added a second, scissoring your fingers. He panted, chest rising and falling with each breath. He canted his hips towards your fingers, trying to take more.

“Look at you, Levi,” you whispered, catching his attention. “You look so good like this.”

“B-But—“

“So beautiful, so _pretty_. I can’t wait to fuck you.” He moaned at your words, hole clamping down and cock twitching. “You want it, don’t you? Want my cock inside you? Tell me how bad you want it.”

“Please,” he whimpered, voice raised high. “I want you to f-fuck me. I need it.”

You added a third finger, thrusting them deeply and curling them. His hips bucked at that and he threw his head back, chains rattling as he shook. 

“How badly do you want it, Levi?” You thrusted particularly hard on his name, feeling him jolt. “I won’t ask again.”

“I want it so bad! I want your cock in my ass more than anything. P-Please, Mistress, fuck me. Fuck me good.”

You smirked, pulling your fingers from his stretched ass. That was more like it. You just wish you could have recorded him saying that. You eagerly coated more lube on your faux dick, your clean hand grabbing your phone. If you didn’t get his first reaction to you entering him on camera, you’d be severly disappointed in yourself.

You positioned the phone to take in his full body, hitting record. You positioned yourself through the aid of the screen, slowly pushing in. His brows knitted together and he tumbled a high pitched whine from his throat. You didn’t stop, pushing in until you were fully seated within him. You gave him a second to adjust, rubbing soothing circles on his thigh.

“Ready?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

You don’t think you’d ever get enough of him calling you that. 

Your hips began to move, gradually picking up speed. He tried to throw his hips back to meet your every thrust with his limited mobility. You broght a hand down to brace against his hip, leaning forward some. You were still able to get you entering him in the shot, so that was good. 

Levi writhed underneath you as you sped up, fingers and toes curling uselessly in the air. He threw his head back, cock swaying back and forth with every thrust. He looked ravishing like that, face a beauitful red as he blushed and mouth wide open to moan. 

“Speak to me, baby,” you cooed, hips snapping in a fast rhythm against his ass. “Let me hear more of that pretty voice.”

“Mistress, it feels so good! I want more!”

You smirked, stopping suddenly. He whined loudly, craning his neck to look back up at you with the cutest pout you’ve ever seen on him. Made you want to gobble him right up.

“You want more, you say?”

He gulped, a trickle of fear in his expression. Still, he nodded, lips wobbly as he watched you. “Y-Yes, Mistress.”

“I’ve got just the thing.”

You pulled out, adoring the pleased whine that left him. You went to the tub, pulling out the vibrating wand. You were grateful it was wireless. Padding back to Levi, you heard the sound of the chains rattling when he saw the toy again, squirming in place. You placed the toy on his chest then went to grab his tripod. It was the perfect size to hold your phone and you needed that right then. No way you’d miss out on getting the rest of his reactions.

As soon as the camera was positioned properly, you hustled back to Levi, repositioning yourself at his twitiching hole. It took no effort at all to slide back in and he whimpered, hips rocking to meet you.

You took the wand off of his chest, already thrusting again. You set a steady pace, glad for how loudly he was moaning for you. _“Mistress!”_ this and _“Mistress!”_. It set a fire in your lower belly to hear such a subservient word tumble from his lips so often. It made you all the more eager to hear how he would sound when you would use the wand.

Not wanting to wait anymore, you pressed it to his swaying cock until it was pressed against his body. Admist his moaning and begging, he looked down at himself then up at you. Just as your eyes met his, you flicked the wand on, smirking.

“ _Aaahhhh, Mistress!”_

His voice was all over the place, flucuating like the wind. One moment it went up, the next down, then his voice would break and come back stronger. _Fuck_ , you’ve never heard him sound like that before. He was thrashing about, chains rattling as they kept clinking into each other. You drank in the sight, so glad to have been recording him. You didn’t think Levi could become any more attractive to you, but seeing him like that made you want to fuck him that much harder.

“Mistress, please! Can I cum? _Please_ , Mistress! Please, let me cum!” Levi was practically babbling the words, cock leaking so much precum that a small bit of it pooled in the dip of his stomach. “I need to cum!”

“Cum as much as you want, Levi,” you purred, eyes switching from watching his face to his cock.

He came almost instantly after that, body jerking as he did so. His cum reached up to his face in multiple spurts, showing just how powerful his orgasm was. His voice went out as he kept cumming, your wand milking him. But as you watched him, you wondered just how much more could he cum? The thought quickly took you down a rabbit hole of sinful thoughts and you ached to see them happen.

You took the wand off of him once he stopped cumming, hearing him sigh in relief. He was going soft, chest heaving and face a beautiful shade of red that reached his chest. As beautiful as he looked like that—and you were sure he’d look sinfully divine if you did more—you could see that he was spent. Even if you felt a little disappointed, you would be able to wait for another time with him.

“Th-That was...” Levi mumbled, not finishing his sentence. He looked up at you with glazed over eyes and an open mouth. 

As ravishing as he looked like that, you didn’t take anymore from him. Instead, you leaned down and placed little kisses all over his face, making sure to twine your empty hand with his. You could feel the heat radiating off of him, seeing the sweat that gathered as a sheen across his body, hair a mess. You couldn’t look too much better, but you didn’t mind either way. The way that Levi whined sweetly as you finished off planting kisses on him was worth far more.

“You make such a beautiful demon,” you praised, leaning back to get a clear view of his face. “The perfect demon for me.”

Levi babbled quietly as you pulled out, a low moan slipping from him. Wow. He really was spent. You could only smile down at him, kissing all over his face again. In his tired state, he didn’t even bother to hide in his usual bout of embarrassment.

“Do you want to do this again someday?” You whispered, brushing some of his bangs from his eyes. 

He nodded, rolling over and throwing an arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to him. It wasn’t often that Levi would initiate contact like that, so you eagerly let him snuggle his face into your neck. The two of you needed to get clean, but having Levi hold you so close as he pressed pitifully weak kisses to your lips was far more inviting.

The two of you could get cleaned up later. For now, you whispered sweet nothings in his ear and ran your hand through his hair.


End file.
